Good Angel, Bad Demon ?
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS sur Crowley et Aziraphale. De l'amitié, des discussions plus ou moins sobres autour d'un chocolat chaud ou d'un verre de vin, des débats sur les créations angéliques et démoniaques, des balades en bentley au son de Queen, des repas au Ritz, des plantes vertes, des livres, de l'humour et un peu de mauvaise foi.
1. Click on the link !

**Titre : **Click on the link !**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Crowley et Aziraphale**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** _Good Omens_ a été écrit par Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett et je les en remercie  
**Note : **Texte écrit suite à une conversation à propos du site TvTropes. Parce que ce site ne peut qu'être une des créations démoniaques de Crowley !

* * *

Aziraphale s'approcha du démon qui pianotait avec dextérité sur son clavier.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'informatique.  
- C'est pour le boulot.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es en train de... pirater ? C'est bien le terme ?  
- Oui. Mais je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de pratiques. Ce que je fais est beaucoup plus ambitieux. »

L'ange se pencha par dessus son épaule pour examiner l'écran plus attentivement.

« Ça parle de films ?  
- Entre autres choses, oui. En fait j'ai créé mon propre site répertoriant tous les topoï littéraires, cinématographiques et autres. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils en tentant de discerner des glyphes sataniques sur la page internet avant d'émettre un toussotement poli.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien en quoi cela est démoniaque.  
- C'est simple : chaque page de ce site est remplie de liens qui renvoient à d'autres pages elles-mêmes remplies de liens renvoyant à d'autres pages et ainsi de suite. Donc lorsque quelqu'un arrive sur mon site il se retrouve pris dans une spirale de liens à laquelle il ne peut échapper.  
- Je vois...  
- Bref ce truc est tellement chronophage qu'il peut pourrir la vie de centaine d'humains sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Imagine un peu le nombre d'étudiants en retard dans leurs devoirs parce qu'ils ont effectué une petite recherche sur mon site, ou la baisse de la productivité dans les entreprises qui laissent leurs employés accéder à internet, et je ne te parle même pas des querelles de couples que le temps passé sur l'ordinateur peut engendrer.  
- Diabolique en effet.  
- Oui. Je suis très fier de cette idée, proclama Crowley en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il doit me rester un Château Latour de 1886.  
- Avec plaisir. »

En revenant dans le salon, Crowley eut la satisfaction de voir Aziraphale plongé dans la lecture d'une page consacrée aux anges et aux démons*. Il déposa un verre de vin à côté du clavier et alla s'installer dans le canapé pour siroter sa boisson tranquillement. Au bout de son troisième verre de vin, il tourna la tête en direction de l'ordinateur.

« Tu sais parfois je me dis que je suis trop doué.

- J'imagine que les autorités d'En-Bas seront satisfaites d'apprendre que mon idée peut même piéger les Principautés.  
- Hmmm...  
- C'est bon j'ai compris, grogna le démon en se resservant un verre de vin. J'espère au moins que tu as conscience que tu risques d'y passer la journée.  
- Je termine juste cette page... Tiens qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Mouais... Je crois qu'on est pas prêt d'aller manger. Moi qui mourrait d'envie d'un canard à l'orange.  
- Voilà la preuve que le Mal engendre toujours les germes de sa propre destruction, répondit doctement Aziraphale en se retournant.  
- Ok, un point partout. On va manger ?  
- Juste une minute, je voudrais voir s'il existe un trope sur ce thème. »

Crowley poussa un soupir en réalisant alors que son plan était un peu trop parfait.

* * *

* Si vous voulez voir ce magnifique article, qui est en partie à l'origine du titre de ce recueil, cherchez la page « Good Angel, Bad Angel » sur TvTropes. Mais je décline toute responsabilité pour les trois prochaines heures que vous passerez sur ce site.

Et si vous avez encore quelques minutes à perdre sur internet, vous pouvez aussi me laisser une review. Ça me fera plaisir.

Aziraphale : Et ça sera très gentil de votre part.  
Crowley : Et surtout ça sera deux minutes de plus passées à ne pas travailler. C'est un point à ne pas négliger.  
Aziraphale : Mais attention, n'oubliez pas que la procrastination c'est le mal.  
Crowley : Chut mon Ange, laisse donc les gens profiter de ce merveilleux outil qu'est internet.


	2. Un démon à la main verte

**Titre : **Un démon à la main verte**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Crowley vs une plante verte, Aziraphale**  
Rating : **K (voir K+ pour cause de mauvais traitement sur une pauvre plante innocente)  
**Disclaimer :** _Good Omens_ a été écrit par Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett et je les en remercie  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« Je vais être obligé de sévir. Je t'ai laissé une chance de t'améliorer mais ma patience à des limites. »

Face au démon, le ficus tremblait de toutes ses feuilles*. Crowley jeta un regard mauvais aux feuilles éparpillées sur son tapis avant de s'emparer de la plante.

« C'est l'heure des adieux. Tu peux toujours espérer finir dans un monde meilleur. »

Aziraphale soupira en lui emboitant le pas.

« Je suppose qu'un peu d'engrais ne suffirait pas ? »

* * *

* Et il ne s'agissait pas d'une figure de style. La crainte de Crowley animait même les organismes purement végétatif.


End file.
